


Small Things

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-13
Updated: 2003-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom & Lady Heather breakup from a different pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

It had been small things that had made Nick piece together Gris' relationship with Lady Heather. 

Laughter. New clothes. Phone calls. Individually, they were insignificant but added with Grissom

spending less time at the office. It could only mean one thing and Lady Heather was the answer.

It wasn't small things that he had to add up when it was over. 

It wasn't the Grissom of old that returned. It was the one that he'd only heard rumours about. The one everyone said was cold and unfeeling. He could only hope that the small things returned.


End file.
